The present invention relates to a sliding door system for a vehicle, and includes an energy guide chain for guiding and protecting electrical wiring for components mounted in the sliding door.
Sliding door systems for a vehicle, especially for a motor vehicle, have been known for a long time.
The motor vehicle can be a transport vehicle or a personal motor vehicle, which is also designated as van, minivan or microvan. Such a vehicle has at least one sliding door which is arranged so that it can be moved essentially in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. For this purpose, the chassis of the vehicle has suitable guide means. These means can be roll guides in which rolls that are connected with the sliding door on an arm, are arranged. Roll guides for a sliding door, especially for motor vehicles, are known through DE 197 23 837 A1. In connection with the activation devices for a sliding door, especially for motor vehicles, reference is also made to the disclosure content of DE 198 06 762 A1.
Problems exist with regard to the energy supply of electrical components mounted in the sliding door. The electrical component can be, for example, a loudspeaker, an electrically activatable window opener or electrically activatable closing mechanisms. This problem has already been known. Through EP1 010 558 A2, a sliding door system is known for a vehicle, especially for a motor vehicle, which had an energy guide chain which was connected at one end to the sliding door and at the other end to the chassis of the vehicle. Lines were guided in the energy guide chain from the chassis to the sliding door. The energy guide chain was designed so that it could be deflected sideways, so that the energy guide chain follows the nonlinear line movement of the sliding door during an opening or a closing process.
The energy guide chain is arranged in the bottom region of the chassis of the vehicle. For this purpose, it is necessary that sufficient space be available for building it in. This is not the case in all vehicles, so that adding subsequent equipment to a vehicle served with an energy guide chain becomes very difficult.
Based on this, the goal of the present invention is to provide a sliding door system for a vehicle, especially for a motor vehicle, through which supply is made possible to components located in a sliding door, especially electrical components, even when space is limited.